Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, when applied to open wounds, reduced pressure is applied to tissue through a porous pad or other manifold device of a reduced-pressure wound dressing. The porous pad distributes reduced pressure to the tissue and channels fluids that are drawn from the tissue into the dressing. When the reduced pressure therapy is completed or the reduced-pressure wound dressing is spent, the reduced-pressure wound dressing is removed from the tissue site and discarded.